


El atrapasueños

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt, POV First Person, Regret, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Mi ricordo di quando eri piccola, ti sporgevi dalla finestra e respiravi. Non facevi altro, ma a me sembrava come se quel semplice gesto partisse dall’innato senso di libertà che albergava in te, mai sopito.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	El atrapasueños

** El Atrapasueños **

_“Una inseguendo la vita, lontano, in Londra e Parigi,  
ma fu riportata nel piccolo spazio”_

Mi ricordo di quando eri piccola, ti sporgevi dalla finestra e respiravi. Non facevi altro, ma a me sembrava come se quel semplice gesto partisse dall’innato senso di libertà che albergava in te, mai sopito.

L’hai sempre seguita quella voglia, piccola Liz. Hai sempre lasciato che la tua mente vagasse oltre le cose comuni, per elevarsi ad un mondo quasi ultraterreno, lontana da questa cittadina anonima che mal si confaceva alle tue aspettative.

Ambiziosa sorella mia... Melrose era troppo piccola per il mondo che cercavi tu.

Eppure non avresti mai pensato che il mondo fosse così grande che potesse lasciare questi segni sulla tua pelle..

Né che t’ingoiasse.

Ricordo ancora la prima volta che ti ho vista, Elizabeth.

Distesa al sole nel giardino di casa tua, con gli occhi chiusi e un’aria serena.

M’innamorai di te solo guardandoti, in un solo attimo, ed era già tardi. Nella tua mente si faceva strada l’idea della fuga e, più tardi lo seppi, dietro le palpebre che tenevi chiuse con tanta solerzia si figuravano immagini di un vecchio continente che smaniavi di conoscere.

Il tuo destino era incombente, e tu non avevi la minima intenzione di subirlo.

Mia dolce, piccola Lizzie, la tua stessa bellezza è perita presto, senza che la tua pelle fosse segnata, persa nella voglia di mantenersi eternamente immutata.

Molte ragazze tengono un diario. Ma tu no. Il tuo diario erano le orecchie di chiunque ti stesse a sentire, di chiunque avesse voglia di udire storie immaginarie di terre che probabilmente non avrebbero visto mai.

E io Liz, da amica, non ho mai pensato che un giorno potessi davvero cercare di far diventare realtà quelle favole.

Mi sei mancata dal momento esatto in cui sei partita, eppure per qualche ragione ne ero felice.

Melrose non ti apparteneva, e sentivo che non vi avresti più fatto ritorno. Il mio errore più grande. Hai fatto ritorno, ma non negli onori che avresti desiderato. 

Un fiore. Bianco, puro, come tu probabilmente non saresti stata mai più. La morte sembra aver rubato la giovinezza al tuo volto, Lizzie. E ora mi sento vecchia anch’io, e per questo non posso che odiarti. Mi hai resa figlia unigenita di una famiglia che adesso è priva del _suo_ fiore.

Sei appassita presto sorellina. Hai fatto ritorno chiusa in una bara bianca, perché così l’aveva voluta la mamma. Era ancora concessa ai tuoi diciott’anni, ma poco legava con il modo in cui la morte ti aveva trovata. Londra ti ha consumata fino all’osso, e tu hai scoperto che i sogni non sempre divengono realtà.

L’amore che avevo da offrirti non era abbastanza per soddisfare la tua smania di vita, quella vita che hai perseguito lungo migliaia di chilometri, quella vita che ti ha sconfitta.

Lizzie, Melrose è quel pezzo di infima terra che ti ha portata nel mondo, ed è quel pezzo di infima terra in cui sei destinata a riposare in eterno. Livida ed emaciata, con il volto segnata da uomini e dissoluzione che eri troppo giovane per conoscere.

Hai tentato di inseguire la vita, e poi hai tentato di sfuggirle.

E quando ti ha raggiunta, il peso delle tue scelte l’ha attratta in modo troppo penetrante per lasciarti riposare.

Del tuo ritorno qui si è parlato assai meno che della tua partenza.

Per mesi ho sopportato le voci maldicenti delle vecchie di paese, le quali predicevano per te una pessima fine nei sobborghi della caotica Londra.

Avrei tanto voluto che si sbagliassero Liz.

Ora rimango qui, più abbandonata di prima, senza poterti ricordare ad alta voce, poiché verrei immediatamente zittita.

Non si parla di te, Elizabeth. Sei solo una pagina sbiadita di storia, che servirà ad insegnarci a non volare via dal nido.

Eppure di notte, quando nessuno ode i miei pensieri, sono memore della sete di libertà che hai avuto il coraggio di saziare.

_“E Lizzie che inseguì la vita, lontano e dall’Inghilterra,_

_fu riportata in questo palmo di terra”_


End file.
